Rezillos
The Rezillos are a punk/new wave band formed in Edinburgh, Scotland, in 1976. Although emerging at the same time as other bands in the punk rock movement, the Rezillos did not share the nihilism or social commentary of their contemporaries, but instead took a more light-hearted approach to their songs, preferring to describe themselves at the time as "a New Wave beat group". Their songs are heavily influenced by 1950s rock and roll, 1960s English beat music and garage rock, early 1970s glam rock, and recurring lyrical themes of science fiction and B movies, influences that mirrored those of US bands the Cramps and the B-52s who were starting out at the same time. The Rezillos' biggest hit in their home country was the UK Top 20 single "Top of the Pops" in 1978. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel Peel was a big supporter of the band, declaring their debut 45, “I Can't Stand My Baby,” his favourite single of the year so far when he played it on 29 August 1977 and later making it #4 in his self-chosen 1977 Festive Fifty. Perhaps surprisingly, the track was also included in the Peelenium for the following year, 1978, when it appeared on the band’s debut LP. Peel played six songs from the album on his 14 July 1978 show, as well as the b-side of their latest single. Although the Rezillos split up shortly afterwards, both successor bands – the Revillos and Shake – subsequently recorded Peel sessions. Jo Callis, the Rezillos' guitarist and principal songwriter, went on to join the Human League. Festive Fifty Entries *1977 Festive Fifty: I Can't Stand My Baby #4 *1978 Festive Fifty: I Can't Stand My Baby #20 Peelenium *Peelenium 1978: I Can't Stand My Baby Sessions Two sessions. ‘Top Of The Pops’ from #1 was released on Various Artists Movement: BBC Radio 1 Peel Sessions 1977-1979, 2xCD, 2011 (EMI ‎– CDPEEL 7779). *Jo Callis, Angel Paterson also one session with Shake (1979); Callis also one session with Boots For Dancing (1980). *Fay Fife and Eugene Reynolds also two sessions with Revillos (1980, 1981). 1. Recorded 1977-12-12. First broadcast 30 December 1977. Repeated 06 August 1979, 16 February 1981 *(My Baby Does) Good Sculptures / No / Fight Amongst Yourselves / Top Of The Pops 2. Recorded: 1978-05-31. First broadcast 08 June 1978. Repeated 30 August 1978. *Cold Wars (Have Cooled Me Down) / Destination Venus / Somebody's Gonna Get Their Heads Kicked In Tonight / I Can't Stand My Baby (Soul Version) Other Shows Played (The list below is compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1977 * 29 July 1977: I Can't Stand My Baby (7") Sensible *29 August 1977: I Can't Stand My Baby (7") Sensible (Peel names the Rezillos single as his favourite of the year so far.) *27 December 1977: I Can't Stand My Baby (single) Sensible FF#4 ;1978 *19 May 1978: I Can't Stand My Baby (LP - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire *14 July 1978: 20,000 Rezillos Under The Sea (single - Top Of The Pops b-side) Sire *14 July 1978: Flying Saucer Attack / No / Somebody’s Going To Get Their Head Kicked In Tonight / Top Of The Pops (LP – Can’t Stand The Rezillos) Sire *14 July 1978: Glad All Over / My Baby Does Good Sculptures / I Like It (LP – Can’t Stand The Rezillos) Sire *26 July 1978: Cold Wars (LP - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire *27 July 1978: (Rezillos and Steel Pulse albums, both featured in 14 July 1978 show, appear in new album chart) *08 August 1978: Cold Wars (LP - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire *16 August 1978: 20,000 Rezillos Under The Sea (b/w 7" - Top Of The Pops) Sire SIR 4001 *18 August 1978: Bad Guy Reaction (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire *28 August 1978: Glad All Over / My Baby Does Good Sculptures (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire *30 August 1978: Flying Saucer Attack (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire *30 August 1978: No (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire K 56530 *31 August 1978: I Like It (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire *02 November 1978: Destination Venus (7”) Sire *08 November 1978: Destination Venus (7”) Sire *28 December 1978: I Can't Stand My Baby (7") Sensible FF#20 ;1979 *16 April 1979: Cold Wars (7") Sire *14 May 1979: (Another Pretty Face single, the first from the Edinburgh band. Peel mentions the song features the former Rezillos sax player) *21 May 1979: I Can't Stand My Baby (7" - I Can't Stand My Baby / I Wanna Be Your Man) Sensible *26 May 1979 (BFBS): I Can`t Stand My Baby (7") Sensible *12 July 1979: I Can't Stand My Baby (single) Sensible *16 July 1979: I Can't Stand My Baby (single) Sensible *17 July 1979: I Can't Stand My Baby (7" - I Can't Stand My Baby / I Wanna Be Your Man) Sensible FAB 1 (MARK 2) ;1980s *31 March 1980: (Peel plays original version of “Somebody’s Going To Get Their Head Kicked In Tonight" by ‘Earl Vince & the Valiants’ (aka Fleetwood Mac) *03 February 1981: Destination Venus (Cassette Single) Sire *07 July 1982: Can't Stand My Baby (LP Scottish Kultchur: The Barclay Towers Compilation Album) Supermusic *29 September 1982 (BFBS): (My Baby Does) Good Sculptures (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire *12 November 1984: Someone's Going To Get Their Head Kicked In Tonight *08 April 1985: (My Baby Does) Good Sculptures (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire *09 May 1988: I Can't Stand My Baby (7" - I Can't Stand My Baby / I Wanna Be Your Man) Sensible *21 May 1988 (BFBS): I Can't Stand My Baby (7") Sensible *10 June 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 085 (BFBS)): I Can't Stand My Baby (7") Sensible (JP: 'I remember how much I used to like her accent.') ;1990s *19 February 1994: Flying Saucer Attack (LP -Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire *26 February 1994 (BFBS): Flying Saucer Attack (album - Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire *21 March 1996: Destination Venus *30 November 1999: I Can't Stand My Baby (Album: Can't Stand The Rezillos) Sire (1978 Peelenium) ;Other *Punk Fiction: Top Of The Pops See Also *Revillos *Shake *Human League External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists